What is Love?
by Dark Queen of Peaches
Summary: Slash. Sirius asks Remus what love is. oneshot


Title: What is Love?

Author: Dark Queen of Peaches

Disclaimer: If I did, Sirius and Remus would be together but they're not and I don't own them.

Warning: Yes funnily enough it contains slash!

A piece of fluffly drabble I wrote in my head while staring at a certain someone during a very boring geography lesson. Subs teachers are spawn of Satan!

**

* * *

**

**What is Love?**

He woke up hot and sweaty. Sunlight pouring its golden rays into the room through the chink in the curtain, he cuddled in closer to the boy next to him, trying to shut his eyes against the bright light. The boy next to him moaned softly in his sleep and swung his arm about almost catching Remus Lupin in the chin. Remus frowned and began to prod the other boy awake deciding it wasn't safe for him to be asleep when the he wasn't.

The boy groaned and trashed about more wildly as Remus tried to wake him.

"Sirius! Wake up!"

"Nooo! Not the cheese, I hate cheese! I'll do anything just don't feed me cheese. I come out in big boils; you're going to ruin my life. I hate you, you big fat Viking warrior woman. Arghhhhhhh, nooooo CHEESE!"

"Sirius, wake up! No giant cheese will get you here, just wake up!"

"You bitch, you fed me cheese! I'll set my friends on you. Yeah, I will and they're tear you limb from lim-. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS?"

Remus is almost knocked off the bed as the boy named Sirius began fighting against the imaginary Viking woman warrior.

"Sirius, WAKE UP! You're going to decapitate me and I rather like my head being were it is. SIRIUS! STOP THAT! WAKE UP!"

"I am awake." Sirius poked his head out from underneath the duvet grinning boarding. "How are you dearest Moony?"

"Oh, emm…I'm fine." Remus squeaked. Sirius laughed or rather barked. He rolled over until he was on his stomach and learned on his elbows staring at Remus with his smoky grey eyes. Remus sighed, feeling himself melting inside, reached over and pulled Sirius towards him, cuddling into his chest. Sirius put his arms around Remus and rested his chin on the top of Remus' head.

He stared out of the window realising that the Gryffindor Quidditch were out on their brooms practising, of course James was in the team. He was Captain and Seeker of the team and although Peter wasn't on the team he often walked around the pitch watching the team, wishing he was as good as them and was up there himself. Which would never happen since the last time Peter went on a broom it catapulted him into the Astrology Tower. He still had the scars. But Sirius wasn't watching the team he was deep inside his own thoughts.

_"I'll have to ask Remus, just to check, after all Remus knows everything. But I have to make it sound causal otherwise he'll guess."_

Sirius took a deep breath asked Remus THAT question.

"Moony?"

"Hmmm."

"What is love?"

Remus jerked his head up and looked into Sirius' eyes, seeing that he was being serious. He sighed deeply and started to shake his head then looking up at Sirius, words began to flow from his tongue, words he hadn't really thought about until they left his mouth.

"If you love a person, they're all you ever think about. If they're ever upset, it rips your heart in two because you only ever want them to be happy and if someone has made them upset you want to tear them limb from limb. Every time the person you love is near you and you see their face it makes your day. Just seeing them there makes you the happiest person in the world.

And when they're hurt or in pain, it hurts you too, but twice as much, it makes you feel like the world has stooped turning and everything is going terribly wrong. When you see that person, your heart beats so much you think it's going to burst out from your chest and it's all you can do to control yourself to not go over and kiss them senseless. That person is one you could spend all your life with and you wouldn't ever, ever get bored.

You know when somebody loves you back too, if you stare into their eyes long enough you can see it, it swirls in their eyes like a gleaming river and then you know, you just know that they love you back."

Sirius' eyes were twinkling, staring down at Remus with such love and care that Remus felt it burn into him like the rays from the sun. Sirius leaned down until he was right next to Remus' ear.

Then breathing hot breath into his ear he said "Looks like me and you are stuck together for a long time then!"

And Remus grinned and reached up behind Sirius' head and pulled him ever closer.

* * *

That night James and Peter slept in the common room.

Dedicated to that certain someone.

Please review, I need constructive stuff and because it makes me feel better!

Dark Queen Of Peaches!


End file.
